


Pierced

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Piercings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gives Draco what he wants as an anniversary gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balancing Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120593) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 



The metal gleamed, clean sparkling steel. It was, unquestionably, a needle.

Ginny swallowed hard and looked at Draco. "Isn't it going to hurt?"

He nodded. "But the piercings should heal fairly quickly, and I have a potion to speed things along."

"All right, then."

If Draco wanted this as an anniversary present, well, Ginny was willing to give it to him. She kept her pubic area depilated, so all he had to do was cast a cleansing spell on her and on the seven steel rings before proceeding.

"We'll replace them with gold once they're healed," Draco said, holding one for her to look at up close before he picked up the needle in gloved hands.

She didn't want to watch, but Draco insisted, needing that confirmation of her acceptance, and so she gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into her palms, a pain to distract from the other pain being inflicted on her.

When it was over, Draco stroked damp hair back from her brow, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her. Then he held a mirror so that she could see the six rings evenly spaced, three on each of her outer labia; the seventh pierced her clitoral hood.

"After the permanent rings are in," he told her, "I can run a bit of green ribbon through them like a lace, tie your pussy up as a present to myself."

Ginny nodded, imagining the way that gold rings and green silk would look against white skin or red curls. "It will be beautiful," she whispered.

"In the meantime..." Draco kissed her again. His hand slid over her bum, one fingertip tickling her arsehole. "In the meantime, until you're healed, we'll use the back door."

"Yes, Draco," she said obediently, pressing herself onto his searching finger. The fresh piercings throbbed a little, despite the healing potion he'd applied, but she embraced the pain as a tangible symbol of the love and trust they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Draco/Ginny, another in the sub!Ginny 'verse that I wrote for her once before.


End file.
